eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 22 - Full Emotion Fools
Overview Synopsis Confused over the situation and not realizing the black mass is the real Eureka, Renton grabs a large spike to kill what he thinks is another enemy Coralian. Although he can't hear her, she asks him if he doesn't recognize her because she's not human. The military interrogates the Gekko crew into explaining why the ship won't move. Gonzy and Stoner say that this chaos is almost the same when the Summer of Love occured. After the kids make noises after finding Gulliver, the military finds them and tries to take them away, although the crew insists the kids are not with them. One of the soldiers steps on Renton's jacket and Maurice tries to fight the soldier to get it back but he is easily overpowered. Suddenly, the 606 and 808 arrive to throw off the soldiers, and Holland tells the soldiers that Dewey is dead. He also tells the a crew to stop fighting and give the soldiers the supplies they need to survive, and he doesn't want to leave a world of killing to Renton and the others. One of the scientists asks what are they supposed to believe in if there is no God and Holland tells him to believe what he wants to believe. Just as Renton is about to stab her, he sees the mechanical duck he made for Eureka and asks the black mass why it has it. When it starts calling his name, Renton realizes that its the real Eureka, which causes the mass to disappear from her body and revealing herself to him. He asks about the other Eureka, and she tells him that it was a fake and trying to kill him. He says that it told him that propagating with him would save everyone, but she says that only the Coralians would be saved while everyone else will die. The fake Eureka turns into a Coralian and moves in to eat Renton, and it says creating Eureka was a mistake. She demands for it to let Renton go and to not kill everyone, but it says she is no longer needed. It uses its long fingers to stab her in the chest and asks him to accept his fate. Eureka falls but the Nirvash catches her, and she knows that it wants to save Renton too, and she wants to save him because she loves him. The Coralian is shocked to see Eureka flying the Nirvash, and more shocked thatshe is fighting against her own kind. As she directs the Nirvash towards the Coralian, Eureka says whether she is a Coralian or a human, she is still herself. The Coralian electrocutes the Nirvash as it warns eureka not to resist it. Bound by the Coralian, Renton is angry at the Coralian for hurting Eureka and berates himself for falling into the trap. The Coralian taunts him for being attached to Eureka and the Coralians are a perfected lifeform controlled by a single will, and he will become part of them. Renton starts to have visions of the ocean and of people throwing pollutions into the water, which kills what he realizes are Coralians. He realizes that these are memories from when the Coralians first emerged. It tells him that everything is dying, and says that they will kill everything that scares them. Renton is shocked to learn that this is how the Coralians have lived and plan to live forever, and he rejects this. He manages to free himself from the binds and attacks the Coralian, and says that although he lives in the shadow of his father and grandfather and hates his hometown, the Coralians are wrong and can't tell him different. It says they are not wrong because what they want is the power to survive. Despite being electrocuted, Eureka demands that Renton be given back to her and to let everyone else live. she knows that the Coralians plan to exist by letting everyone die, and remembers when Anemone said that eating everything would become part of her and said that would mean she had no one to talk to. She demands to know if the Coralians truly plan to exist alone. Renton tells the Coralian there is more to living, which causes it to ask if they are not beoming one. He says he didn't know about it at first but both Renton and Eureka say that the power to survive should be about protecting the one you love and believing is the true power. At the same time, Renton and Eureka finally destroy the Coralian, causing a massive explosion of light from the Core. As it dies, the Coralian asks why their solution for survival is not real. Renton and Eureka finally reunite, and surrounded by skyfish and saying what they've ever truly wanted, they share their first kiss. The Core begins to shine brightly as everyone watches. Trivia *Eureka turns against the Coralians because she doesn't want Renton and everyone else to die, and she and Renton insist that killing to survive is wrong. *In the anime, Renton and Eureka share two kisses after he entered the new Command Cluster to rescue her. Category:Eureka Seven